Un bel emmerdeur
by Armenius
Summary: Série de one-shot et de drabbles sur le couple Shikamaru/Kiba. Inspiré par la communauté LiveJournal "30 Baisers". 1-Un bel enfoiré. 2-Gnan-gn-hantise. 3-Rouge. 4-10 secrets. 5-Okaeri-nasai!
1. Foireux

**Kiba/Shikamaru – Naruto – n°1**

**Titre : Foireux**

**Auteur/Artiste : Armenius**

**Couple : Kiba Inuzuka/Shikamaru Nara**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Rating : ****PG-13**

**Thème : 1 – Regarde moi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Elle s'approche encore de toi, cette blondasse. Elle se penche ostensiblement vers toi, le décolleté en avant, frôlant ta main de la sienne aussi souvent qu'elle le peut. Toi, tu laisses faire, ton attitude blasée en aurait découragé plus d'une, mais visiblement elle s'accroche. Tu donnes l'impression d'être ailleurs, et j'aimerais bien que ce soit réellement le cas. Mais moi je sais. Je sais que tu n'y es pas indifférent. Je le vois à tes yeux qui s'égarent sur ses courbes voluptueuses, un peu trop souvent à mon goût d'ailleurs.

Peut-être qu'elle s'en rend compte. L'effet qu'elle te fait, à peine perceptible, mais moi je le vois bien. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude quand elle est près de toi. Tu ne vois plus rien, tu ne regardes personne.

Pourtant j'aimerais bien, juste une fois, réussir à attirer ton regard. Te détourner d'elle. Juste une fois.

Oh, elle est désirable, il faut le reconnaître. Malgré le mépris qu'elle m'inspire, je suis attiré par elle, comme un paquet d'autres. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un homme. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne me regardes jamais.

Et pourtant, si tu savais à quelle fréquence mes yeux se dirigent vers toi malgré eux. Tu me prendrais sûrement pour un cinglé si tu l'apprenais. Enfin, aucun risque de ce côté-là. Même si quelqu'un t'en parlait, tu ne te rappellerais probablement pas qui je suis.

Mes poings se crispent.

Cette salope se frotte à toi comme une chatte en chaleur. Ca m'horripile à un point, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Et dire que t'es complètement envoûté…

Les ninjas de Suna dont elle fait partie sont arrivés hier. Puisque Konoha et Suna sont en paix, on les accueille chaleureusement. Un diner au resto pour fêter ça. Naruto est en grande conversation avec Gaara. En réalité, il déverse un flot de paroles sur l'impassible Gaara qui n'en lâche pas une. Kankurô me fait du gringue en dépit des grognements d'Akamaru, mais ça tu ne t'en aperçois pas.

Hinata me fixe depuis le début. Elle sait que je bouillonne intérieurement. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes sentiments pour toi mais elle n'a pas eu besoin de ça pour s'en rendre compte toute seule.

Je vais peut-être accepter de rentrer avec Kankurô ce soir. Après tout, ça ne sera pas la première fois. Des coups d'un soir. Rien que de la baise, pure et dure. Quand je suis en mission au pays du vent, je passe le voir. On boit un coup. Et même plusieurs. Ca se finit en sauterie et je repars le lendemain en ayant tout oublié. Mais je m'en fous. Je sais que ça n'a pas d'importance, ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

A vrai dire, tu es le seul qui en ait vraiment.

Bof, c'est pas si grave. J'ai juste envie de lui faire avaler son éventail à cette pouffiasse.

En même temps, ça m'énerve de la voir papillonner autour de toi et que tu ne tentes rien alors que ça crève les yeux qu'elle t'attire !

N'est-ce pas ?

Tu la regardes, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et c'est tout. Ca m'insupporte.

Ca m'insupporte parce que je n'arrive pas à savoir ce dont tu as vraiment envie.

Elle te plaît ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu te retiens ? Saute-lui dessus qu'on en finisse ! Au moins, ça sera clair. Ca m'évitera de rester suspendu à tes moindres gestes, tes moindres regards en me faisant tripoter par un Indien encagoulé. Je suis tellement à bout que je te pousserais moi-même dans ses bras s'il le fallait.

Heu… Peut-être pas à ce point là en fait. Je ne suis pas aussi fou que ça, et encore moins masochiste.

Mais ça me fait chier, putain ! Réagis bordel ! Allez, quoi ! Réveille-toi, t'as un canon qui te fait de l'œil et tu vas rester les bras croisés ?

Ca me dépasse. J'te comprends vraiment pas.

Je remplis mon verre et le vide d'une traite. Je le remplis à nouveau. Kankurô se joint à moi, il a l'air de trouver la fête sympa. C'est bien, y en a un qui s'amuse au moins, j'suis content pour lui. D'un autre côté, c'est le roi des galettes et des trous de mémoires. En parlant de trou, lui, c'en est un vrai. S'il y a bien un truc qui m'impressionne chez lui, c'est sa tendance à vider tous les verres à portée de main, peu importe le contenu. Je suis sidéré à chaque fois que je le vois à l'œuvre, et je n'ose pas imaginer toutes les boissons qui se mélangent à l'intérieur. Rien que ça, ça m'écœure.

Je me lance tout de même. On boit, comme les trous que nous sommes. Ca m'empêche de penser à la connerie que je vais faire. La seule chose qui me rassure, c'est que demain je ne m'en souviendrai pas.

Hinata est encore plus inquiète. Je sens bien qu'elle veut m'arrêter, mais elle ne peut pas le faire. Et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je ne suis plus assez sobre pour garder le contrôle si jamais je m'énerve. Encore plus que je ne le suis déjà, bien sûr.

Finalement, le repas s'achève, et je crois que tu n'as toujours regardé personne hormis la blondasse. Je me demande si tu vas l'emmener chez toi pour cette nuit.

Vivement qu'elle s'en aille.

On sort tous du restaurant, elle pendue à ton bras et toi qui continues de sourire comme un con. Kankurô est avachi sur moi.

« Kiba… prends-moi dans tes bras... »

J'ai bien envie de me pousser et qu'il se ramasse, mais je risque de me faire engueuler par la frangine et je redoute trop la colère de Gaara pour mettre mon projet à exécution.

Alors je te fixe, si intensément que je m'étonne que ta peau ne prenne pas feu. J'en viens même à le regretter, parce qu'au moins, tu la lâcherais des yeux quelques minutes, même si ce n'est pas pour les tourner vers moi.

On se salue les uns les autres. Tous s'en vont. Même Akamaru me laisse tomber. Il rentre avec Hinata et Shino. Gaara part devant, seul. Naruto raccompagne Sakura. Il ne reste plus que toi, ton caniche blond, moi et mon caniche peinturluré. Mais rien que ça tu ne t'en aperçois même pas.

Vous vous éloignez. Cette fille est un vrai pot de colle, pire que Kankurô. Elle se laisse limite traîner derrière toi, punaisée à ta manche. Je vous suis, l'esprit embrumé. Je dois retrouver le chemin de l'hôtel où est logée la fratrie. Habituellement, c'est là-bas que Kankurô et moi, on fait ce qu'on a à faire. Mais je dois me débrouiller seul, l'autre est trop mort pour m'aider. Il ne peut pas marcher tout seul, et il a même cessé de me murmurer ses niaiseries à trois ryous. Si je ne savais pas pertinemment qu'il est le roi des ronfleurs, je penserai qu'il dort.

J'ai diablement envie de connaître tes intentions une fois que tu seras seul avec Temari, mais comme je l'ai dit : je ne suis pas masochiste.

J'accélère le pas, ma tenue de route n'est pas excellente à cause de mon chargement mais j'arrive à me débrouiller pour qu'une fois à votre niveau, je vous envoie valdinguer contre le mur.

Pot de colle numéro un s'esclaffe bruyamment. Elle est tombée sur toi. Tu es surpris, et tu lèves la tête vers moi. Je croise ton regard obsidienne, et je me sens rougir. Je détourne la tête et poursuis mon chemin.

A l'angle de la rue, je me mets à courir, aussi vite que l'autre cadavre sur mon dos me le permet. Je ne reprends mon souffle qu'une fois que je suis certain que tu ne m'as pas suivi. Je laisse glisser mon fardeau au sol et m'affale à côté de lui. Je me prends la tête dans les mains.

Je ne parviens pas à croire ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça. Je ne vous ai pas poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Je ne suis pas aussi fou.

Si ?

Et là, je regrette de ne pas avoir assez bu pour m'éviter ce genre de prise de tête. Je suppose qu'Hinata et Shino me diraient que j'ai largement assez bu, la preuve : j'ai fait une belle connerie. Ma seule satisfaction étant que ça va sûrement te décoincer et que tu vas te laisser tenter par les lèvres de la blondasse.

En fait, non. Je gémis.

J'entends un ronflement sur mon épaule. Eh bien, nous y voilà. Je me relève tant bien que mal et charge Kankurô sur mon dos. Faut bien que quelqu'un le ramène à son hôtel. Et comme je le dis plus tôt : je ne tiens pas à me faire engueuler par Gaara.

OoOoO

J'ouvre un œil vitreux. Bizarrement, je suis chez moi. Je m'étonne d'être rentré. Je sens une masse chaude remuer à mes pieds. Nul autre qu'Akamaru. Je me redresse péniblement pour me laisser aussitôt retomber sur le sommier. J'ai l'impression que ma tête a été compressée dans la technique du cercueil du désert de Gaara. Je l'ai déjà vue en vrai, c'était atroce. Alors imaginez sur ma tête.

Ce matin, je prends mon temps. Ce matin, ou ce midi, je ne sais pas encore. Je me souviens qu'on doit saluer les ninjas de Suna qui repartent aujourd'hui. Je grimace. Te voir embrasser passionnément une blonde sulfureuse ne me réjouit guère. D'un autre côté, je me dis que si j'y vais, je me prendrai la vérité en pleine face et ça me calmera. Je me ferai une raison.

Je décide de me dépêcher un peu plus. Dans la mesure du possible.

Akamaru n'aime pas trop Kankurô. Il a l'air heureux que je n'aie pas passé la nuit avec lui et aboie joyeusement pour me le montrer, ce qui a le don de réveiller mon mal de crâne.

- Ferme-la Akamaru, je t'en supplie !

Il comprend. Ce chien, je l'adore.

Nous nous rendons ensuite à l'entrée du village. Je rencontre mes deux coéquipiers sur le trajet. Ils ne me demandent rien. Gênée, Hinata triture ses doigts tandis que Shino, égal à lui-même, donne l'impression de se foutre totalement du monde qui l'entoure. Avec ses lunettes noires qui lui cachent les yeux, je ne parviens pas à savoir ce qu'il pense et ça m'énerve. Oui, je m'énerve facilement.

Nous arrivons enfin au point d'adieu. La team de Gai-sensei est la seule absente, pour cause de mission probablement. S'ensuit une longue série d'embrassades et d' « au revoir » plus ou moins émus. Kankurô me pince les fesses une dernière fois mais je ne réagis pas. Je fais en sorte de m'éloigner de lui et m'arrange pour éviter Temari avec subtilité, quand je tombe nez à nez avec toi.

Tu me dévisages. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois. Le sang me monte aux joues. J'essaie de faire demi-tour mais deux bras me ceinturent. Pas les tiens. Ceux de Kankurô qui a retrouvé ma trace. Tu fronces les sourcils. Il commence à déposer pleins de baisers dans mon cou en me susurrant des conneries à l'eau de rose qui ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça. Je me dégage de son emprise.

C'est ce moment que ton pot de colle à couettes choisit pour passer ses bras fins autour de ton cou. Etrangement, tu la regardes à peine. Elle veut t'embrasser mais tu la repousses. A la place, tu la serres rapidement contre toi, pas plus de deux secondes, je dirais. Puis tu te barres, comme ça, sans plus de cérémonie.

J'avoue que sur le coup, ça m'a choqué. Ca a dû chambouler quelque chose à l'intérieur de ma tête parce que je t'ai suivi, Kankurô pleurnichant derrière moi. Je me dis qu'il n'a pas dû complètement décuver, parce qu'un Kankurô pleurnichard, j'en avais jamais vu avant.

Bref, je te suis.

Je parviens à te rattraper deux ruelles plus loin.

- Shikamaru !

Tu te retournes. Si tu es surpris, tu n'en laisses rien paraître.

- Kiba. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je me rends compte alors que j'ai l'air con. Je ne vais tout de même pas te dire que je t'ai suivi simplement parce que tu n'as pas embrassé la kunoichi de Suna, si ?

Eh bah si. J'ai dû penser à voix haute. Tu éclates d'un rire discret.

- Ca te dérange ? me demande-t-il.

- Heu… non… Enfin, pas vraiment… Enfin… je bégaie.

Tu t'esclaffes à nouveau.

- Je n'aime pas les blondes.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je dois faire une sacrée tête à ce moment-là parce que tu ris de plus belle. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé après vous avoir laissés tous les deux la veille. Comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées, tu me réponds. A moins que je n'aie encore pensé tout haut ?

- Temari n'est qu'une amie. Elle a tenté sa chance hier mais je l'ai repoussée. Elle a dû oublier durant son sommeil.

- Pourquoi ? je m'exclame. Elle avait pourtant l'air de te plaire.

Tu ne ris plus. Tu regardes le ciel en te grattant la tête. Ton attitude blasée est revenue en force.

- Les filles sont vraiment trop galère, lâches-tu dans un soupir.

Je médite sur cette dernière phrase. Se pourrait-il que…

- Tu sors avec Kankurô ?

Sous le choc, je manque de m'étrangler.

- Hein ? Kankurô ? Non, pas du tout ! je bafouille.

- Ca va, t'énerve pas.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Pour rien. Alors t'es jaloux de moi ? Ou de Temari peut-être ?

Une fois de plus, je frôle la mort en évitant de peu la crise cardiaque. Toi et tes questions à la con aussi…

- QUOI ? Pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas jaloux, et encore moins de toi…

Je m'interromps trop tard : la gaffe est faite, en espérant que tu ne l'aies pas remarquée. Un sourire vient se nicher au coin de tes lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je m'inquiète.

- Oh, rien. Je suis content.

Et là, comme ça, tu me tournes le dos et continues ta route.

- Pourquoi t'es content ? je crie.

Tu ne t'arrêtes même pas pour répondre.

- Parce que mon plan a marché.

Pardon ? Un plan ? Quel plan ? En quoi a-t-il marché ?

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Seuls tes éclats de rire me répondent.

J'ai peur de comprendre. Et en même temps, si jamais c'est bien ce que je pense… Un sourire éclaire mon visage. Je prie pour que ce soit bien ce que je pense.

- Bon, tu viens ?

Tu t'es retourné et tu me tends la main. Mon sourire s'élargit davantage. Je cours te rejoindre. Et en même temps…

T'es un bel enfoiré, tu sais ?

OOooOOooOO

_**Vous savez quoi ? C'est super kiffant d'écrire des commentaires à la fin d'un chapitre pour vous exhorter à reviewer. Faites gaffe, j'y prends goût, c'est mauvais signe. **_

_**Oui Shikamaru est un bel enfoiré, il fait chier son monde justement parce que tout le monde l'emmerde. C'est pas de chance. Surtout que rien n'est gagné avec Kiba dans les parages. Bref, j'essayais de rendre les choses drôles, j'espère que ça a marché. Oui, non ? Pourquoi ?**_

_**A vous la parole !**_


	2. Fleur Bleue

**Kiba/Shikamaru – Naruto – n°11**

**Titre : L'art d'être fleur bleue**

**Auteur/Artiste : Armenius**

**Couple : Kiba Inuzuka/Shikamaru Nara**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Rating : ****PG**

**Thème : 11 - Fleur**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**210 mots**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tigrou19**** : merci d'être passée et d'avoir apprécié.**

**June**** : merci de m'avoir donné ton avis. En effet, c'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup et j'ai encore une trentaine de chapitres à faire, mais je ne garantis pas de publication régulière (même si j'aimerais).**

Niais, nunuche, gnan-gnan, godiche, fleur bleue… Tout ce que je ne suis normalement pas. Tout ce que j'exècre. Les mots doux, les mots d'amour, ceux qu'on veut tous les jours me répugnent. Je ne veux pas les dire, encore moins les entendre, ils me font fuir. Pour ce qui est de les sortir… J'ai jamais été très doué, alors bon. Les « mon cœur » et « mon chéri », très peu pour moi. Et si on s'y met avec des « mon ange » et « mon p'tit loup », c'est l'horreur. J'aime pas les oiseaux, et les chiens n'ont rien en commun avec les loups. Sauf les dents, peut-être. Mais c'est tout. Les loups sont des sales bêtes alors ne venez pas m'insulter, sur mon territoire en plus. Les petites attentions, à la poubelle. En plus, ça coûte cher. Surtout les fleurs. Ca sent bon, et même un peu trop. J'ai l'odorat sensible. M'offrir des fleurs, c'est attenter à ma vie. Alors pas question. Les bisous, pas très hygiéniques. Une fois de temps en temps pour garder le plaisir. « Je t'aime » ? Jamais dit. Je me contente de le penser. Mais pas trop souvent.

Sauf avec Shika.

Autrement, « fleur bleue », pas question !

* * *

**Voici une version retravaillée en véritable drabble. Mon premier.**

**100 mots tout rond (si j'ai bien compté)**

Niais, sentimental, godiche, fleur bleue… Tout ce que je ne suis pas et que j'exècre. Les mots d'amour, ceux qu'on veut tous les jours me répugnent. Je ne veux pas les dire, encore moins les entendre. « Mon cœur », « mon chéri », très peu pour moi. Les petites attentions, à la poubelle. Les fleurs, ça sent un peu trop bon pour mon odorat sensible. M'en offrir est un affront. Les bisous : pas très hygiéniques. « Je t'aime » ? Je me contente de le penser, mais pas trop souvent.

Uniquement avec Shikamaru. Avec lui, je veux bien.

Autrement, pas question !


	3. Depuis

**Kiba/Shikamaru – Naruto – n°19**

**Titre : La vie en rouge**

**Auteur/Artiste : Armenius**

**Couple : Kiba Inuzuka/Shikamaru Nara**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Thème : 19 – Rouge**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Drabble – 100 mots**

Quand les coquelicots se sont fanés, Kurenai-sensei dans sa tunique écarlate, ses yeux carmin remplis de larmes, ses lèvres rougies entrouvertes dans un cri ne sortait pas, lui, embrassant sa main.

Shikamaru s'est effondré dans ses bras, en larmes, en sang. Le sien, sans doute. Et plus tard, celui qui imbibe maintenant ses mains : celui de l'homme qui a versé le sang d'Asuma. De sa faux meurtrière dont les trois lames scintillent d'un éclat pourpre.

Comme les marques de son clan, deux triangles vermeil qu'il porte sur le visage.

Depuis, Kiba voit rouge.


	4. 10 choses que Shikamaru n'avouera jamais

**Kiba/Shikamaru – Naruto – n°10**

**Titre : Dix choses que Shikamaru ne dira jamais à Kiba**

**Auteur/Artiste : Armenius**

**Couple : Kiba Inuzuka/Shikamaru Nara**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Thème : 10 – #10**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

1.

Ca fait très longtemps que Shikamaru a des sentiments pour Kiba. Depuis l'Académie en fait. Bien qu'il s'endorme très souvent en cours, ça lui arrivait de faire semblant. Pas pendant les contrôles, là, il dormait vraiment. Mais les autres jours, quand Kiba s'asseyait juste devant lui par exemple, il enfonçait sa tête dans ses bras et s'arrangeait pour garder la moitié d'un œil tourné vers l'extérieur.

Mais finalement, il finissait toujours par s'endormir. Non pas que les gestes de l'Inuzuka l'ennuient, bien au contraire. Il était même l'un des élèves les plus agités après Naruto qui, lui, est un cas à part encore aujourd'hui. Non, à vrai dire les mouvements, les déplacements, l'agitation en général ont plutôt tendance à le faire plonger subitement dans le sommeil tellement ça le fatigue. Mais non, ce n'était pas Kiba en lui-même qui renvoyait Shikamaru au milieu des songes. Pas vraiment. Simplement, la constitution du Nara est faite de telle sorte que le jeune homme ne peut pas rester éveiller plus d'un certain laps de temps. Il passerait presque pour un narcoleptique à force.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il refuse de révéler ce genre de choses à Kiba. Parce qu'il sait que celui-ci sera déçu s'il apprend que sa présence a un effet soporifique sur lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il en déduira inévitablement. Et Shikamaru ne veut pas créer de problèmes. C'est bien trop fatiguant à gérer, en particulier quand ça concerne Kiba.

2.

Shikamaru déteste qu'on lui détache les cheveux. Quand ils retombent en masse devant son visage, ça le gène pour regarder le ciel, et encore plus pour réfléchir. Il sait qu'hormis lors de sa contemplation des mouvements des vapeurs aériennes, il s'ennuie bien trop pour ne pas se perdre dans le compte de ses cheveux. C'est assez dérangeant d'ailleurs.

Et la raison pour laquelle il l'a cachée à Kiba est bien simple : s'il l'apprend – et Shikamaru promet mile et une tortures atroces à grand renfort d'étranglement de l'ombre à celui qui dévoilera son secret – Kiba s'empressera de lui ôter son élastique. Or le Nara est bien trop intelligent pour confier ce genre de choses à son petit-ami impulsif en sachant ce dernier ne se refuse rien pour emmerder le monde et n'a aucune limite quand il s'agit d'emmerder le sien, de monde. Parce que - bizarrement - c'est sur lui que ses idées stupides fonctionnent le mieux.

3.

Kiba parle en dormant.

Ca paraît étrange que Shikamaru reste éveillé assez longtemps pour s'en être rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant pas tant que ça en fait. Puisque quand Kiba dort, tous les bruits semblent s'étouffer. Tous les bruits autres que la respiration du maître-chien. Ce souffle qui berce ses pensées, semblable aux nuages qu'il admire dans la journée, allongé sur son banc, là où il est devenu ami avec Chôji. Cette berceuse improvisée lui convient. Elle fait ressortir la douceur, le calme de ces moments. Un véritable contraste avec la nature même de Kiba.

Ce calme-là le pousse à rester éveiller. Il n'est pas fatiguant alors à quoi bon dormir quand on a mieux à faire ?

Et de temps en temps, le sommeil du maître-chien le fait sourire. A quoi bon dormir quand il peut s'extasier sur le nombre de fois et la quantité de manières différentes dont Kiba prononce son prénom pendant qu'il rêve ?

4.

Shikamaru adore Akamaru. A cause de l'odeur de son maître qui reste emmêlée dans son pelage blanc. Mais ça c'est un secret. Un vrai. Un peu comme les « je t'aime » qu'il ne garde que pour lui, ou qu'il ne dit à voix haute qu'une fois que personne ne traîne dans les alentours. Quand il est seul.

Ou quand il est avec Akamaru. C'est à lui qu'il les dit sans les prononcer. Il sait que ça fait enrager Kiba mais c'est plus fort que lui. Cela dit, ce sont les seules provocations qu'il se permet parce qu'il sait qu'au fond, Kiba est soulagé que son chien et lui s'entendent aussi bien. Il ne sait juste pas à quel point.

Que Shikamaru _adore_ le chien, pour lui, ça relève du délire. Donc il n'y croit pas. Après toutes les remarques désagréables sur les poils de chien accrochées à ses affaires, la bave et les aboiements qui donnent mal au crâne, c'est impossible que Shikamaru _adore_ Akamaru.

Comme ça, ça coupe court à la discussion. Même si le Nara ressent un jour le besoin de partager son amitié toute nouvelle avec la race canine, Kiba ne le croira pas. Et dans un sens, ça l'arrange. Shikamaru adore Akamaru mais pas au point de se lever à six heures du matin pour aller le promener.

5.

Shikamaru aimerait bien un jour lui dire tout ce qu'il ressent. Son cœur qui se gonfle quand il s'approche, les papillons au creux des reins quand il l'embrasse, la chaleur qui se répand dans tout son corps et surtout dans le bas du ventre quand il enlace ses hanches. Tout ça et bien plus.

Il ne lui a même jamais dit « je t'aime » et pourtant Kami-sama sait combien il le voulait. Kiba ne lui en a jamais tenu rigueur. Il semble heureux comme ça. Shikamaru prend parfois plaisir à se dire que sa simple présence ensoleille sa journée. Mais il s'arrête rapidement parce qu'il n'est pas poète. Il n'a jamais accroché à l'art en général.

L'art est beau et émouvant, éphémère ou prolongé, peu importe. Puisqu'on lui demande son avis, l'art se résume à deux choses. Comme il faut que ça soit beau et éphémère, alors les nuages aux formes aléatoires et toujours renouvelées feront bien l'affaire. Mais s'il doit être un peu plus sérieux, dans ce cas, l'amour qui le lie à Kiba est le sentiment le plus émouvant qu'il ait ressenti. Et également celui dont il aimerait ne jamais voir la fin.

Shikamaru n'est pourtant pas poète, alors il se tait quand Kiba lui souffle à l'oreille les trois mots que lui-même aimerait bien lui avouer.

Mais ce n'est pas grave : Kiba a l'ouïe fine. Il arrive à les entendre quand même.

6.

Shikamaru n'aime pas la solitude. Enfin, ça dépend des personnes qui lui tiennent compagnie. Ino est bien trop bruyante pour que sa présence lui convienne. En particulier quand il regarde passer les nuages. Dans ces moments-là, ça ne le gène pas d'être seul, bien qu'il manque quelqu'un allongé à côté de lui. Si ce quelqu'un est Kiba, alors il veut bien oublier sa solitude pour le restant de ces jours. Il aimerait bien partager son ciel avec lui. Lui montrer ces nuages qui ressemblent à un chien courant après un ananas.

En fait, Shikamaru déteste être seul uniquement lorsqu'il a la possibilité d'avoir Kiba à ses côtés. Cependant, il ne veut pas qu'il s'ennuie avec lui. Et Kiba est bien trop survolté pour rester inactif plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors si jamais l'envie prend à Shikamaru de lui faire découvrir les nuées qui survolent Konoha chaque jour, il devine que si Kiba ne prend pas la fuite au bout d'un quart d'heure, il tentera une toute nouvelle approche pour profiter pleinement de leur solitude à deux. Et si cette pensée amuse le jeune Nara, il n'en va pas de même pour ses principes.

Quoiqu'atteindre le septième ciel, allongés sous les nuages, ça peut être sympa.

7.

Le rêve de Shikamaru, c'est de voler. Planer, bondir sur de longues distances, courir dans les branches des arbres, sauter plus haut que le toit de sa maison et réussir à rester en l'air une minute ou deux ne l'intéresse pas. Il veut voler, vraiment voler. Quitter le sol et y retourner uniquement lorsqu'il le désire, et non pas quand la gravité le décide à sa place.

Au pays de l'Etoile, les ninjas ont un chakra qui peut prendre la forme d'ailes de paon. C'est ce que Naruto lui a raconté. Il sait que c'est possible puisque Chôji lui-même possède un chakra prenant l'apparence d'ailes de papillon lorsqu'il avale les pilules spéciales de son clan. Shikamaru s'est déjà demandé quelle forme a son chakra mais ça ne l'intrigue pas plus que ça. Il existe d'autres moyens de voler.

Seulement, c'est un peu comme une trahison envers Kiba qui chasse les oiseaux au lieu de les admirer et Akamaru qui en fait son repas. Un chien avec des ailes, ça ne s'est jamais vu, bien que ça puisse être pratique lors d'un duel.

De plus, par « voler », l'Inuzuka penserait automatiquement à « attraper discrètement les saucisses qui l'interpellent sur l'étalage d'une charcuterie et s'enfuir le plus vite possible ». Rien à voir avec le vœu du Nara.

8.

Shikamaru aime faire l'amour avec Kiba. Il doit d'ailleurs certainement s'en douter. Cependant mieux vaut ne pas l'énoncer à voix haute. Sinon, adieu son repos nocturne. Kiba le surexcité n'aurait certainement qu'une envie : celle d'en profiter toute la nuit ainsi que les suivantes. Il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de dormir pendant les missions, ce qui est n'est guère recommandé dans le cas d'une course-poursuite ou d'un combat.

Quoiqu'il aimerait bien lui dire, tout bas, comme si de rien n'était, et vérifier si Kiba finirait pas se lasser de lui au bout d'un certain temps.

9.

Shikamaru a peur quand son petit-ami part en mission. Il a peur que celle-ci tourne mal. Un ninja n'est jamais à l'abri. Il détesterait devoir se recueillir sur la stèle sur laquelle les noms des ninjas morts ont été gravés. Ca l'ennuierait de faire le trajet tous les jours. Ca l'emmerderait même sérieusement. Ca l'embêterait d'aller à la boutique d'Ino pour acheter des fleurs quand il sait pertinemment que Kiba les déteste. Il ne voudrait pas des regards compatissants des autres. Il ne voudrait pas devoir s'occuper d'Akamaru. Il voudrait encore moins refaire sa vie avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Cela dit, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui effraie Shikamaru. Lui-même a peur de ne pas revenir de mission. Il a peur d'y aller. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais. S'il part trop longtemps, Kiba voudra sûrement aller voir ailleurs. Et puis s'il meurt, il imagine ses propres sentiments face à une nouvelle pareille. Il ne veut pas que Kiba ressente ça.

Alors Shikamaru tait ses inquiétudes. Il n'aime pas en parler. Et il ne veut pas que Kiba lui promette de revenir à chaque fois parce qu'un jour, il finira peut-être par trahir sa promesse. Involontairement.

De plus, c'est un sujet sensible, qui les gêne tous les deux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de l'évoquer. Ils le sentent dans le regard de l'autre, dans l'étreinte qu'ils échangent avant le départ. Et dans celle, plus brûlante, qu'ils partagent à leur retour.

Alors ils restent muets, leurs corps parlant pour eux.

10.

Malgré tout, Shikamaru veut que rien ne change. Or le seul fait d'en parler suffit à modifier les choses. C'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien.

OOooOOooOO

_**Là encore, c'est pas mal gluant mais bon, c'était drôle d'écrire les petites manies de ces deux-là. Si certaines choses vous gênent, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe. En plus, vous savez quoi ? Je réponds aux commentaires qu'on me laisse, pour peu qu'il y ait une adresse. Par ailleurs, je sais que le sujet en lui-même n'est pas super original. **_

_**SONDAGE :**__** de quelles dix choses que Shikamaru a pu faire auriez-vous aimé que je parle ? Les dix fois où il s'est senti ridicule, les dix fois où il a pissé dans son froc, les dix fois où il a rencontré Bernard et Bianca… Laissez libre court à votre imagination ! Et je ferai une petite sélection que je publierai peut-être dans un autre recueil.**_


	5. Tu es ma nicotine

**Kiba/Shikamaru – Naruto – n°20**

**Titre : Tu es ma nicotine**

**Auteur/Artiste : Armenius**

**Couple : Kiba Inuzuka/Shikamaru Nara**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Thème : 20 – Retour à la maison**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Merci aux lecteurs et plus encore à ceux qui prennent le temps de poster une review. Kejsta et Renn, contente que ça vous plaise.**

**June, j'apprécie de voir que tu « te tiens à jour » alors que je mets du temps avant de poster à nouveau. Désolée. Mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu me dises mes petites erreurs, si ça ne te gêne pas. (J'ai pas de souci avec les gens qui chipotent).**

Ma vie se désintègre. Mes relations aussi. Au même rythme que Shikamaru se détruit les poumons. Lentement mais sûrement. Aussi sûrement que la douleur lui ronge le cerveau. Aussi lentement que je réalise l'ampleur de la perte qu'il vient de subir.

En deux mois à peine, Shikamaru a disparu de ma vie sans la quitter vraiment. Je ne l'ai revu qu'une fois depuis qu'il est rentré au village en compagnie du corps d'Asuma. C'était le jour de sa vengeance, quand il est rentré couvert de sang et qu'il s'est effondré en pleurs dans mes bras. A l'enterrement, il brillait par son absence quand Kurenai-sensei frissonnait dans sa nuisette rouge, paumée. Paumés tous les deux. Et moi aussi depuis qu'il n'est plus là.

Lui. Asuma.

Et par conséquent Shikamaru aussi

.

Pourtant je sais qu'il persiste à vivre, à exister même s'il s'est éloigné. Je le sais à l'odeur de nicotine dont notre appartement empeste quand je rentre le soir. Et pourtant l'endroit reste définitivement vide. Et les draps de notre lit désespérément lisses puisque je ne m'y suis pas allongé à nouveau depuis que Shikamaru n'y est pas revenu. Je me suis installé dans le salon, sur le canapé. Et je ne mets plus les pieds dans notre chambre. La poussière s'y installe, je la sens jusque dans l'entrée.

On pourrait croire que la solitude m'aurait rendu négligé, que l'évier aurait été rempli de vaisselle sale avec des mouches bourdonnant autour, que le linge se serait entassé dans la salle de bain, que je ne me laverais plus et ne mangerais que des cochonneries dénichées au fond d'un placard habité par les rats. Désolé de vous décevoir : ce n'est pas le cas.

Depuis que Shikamaru n'est plus là, j'ai pas mal de temps pour moi. J'en ai tellement que je ne sais plus quoi en faire. J'ai pris l'habitude de toujours nettoyer partout tous les soirs, de laver mes vêtement dès qu'ils sont sales, de faire les courses une fois par jour – n'achetant que le strict minimum pour les trois repas de la journée et de quoi remplir la gamelle d'Akamaru. Et malgré tous mes efforts, il arrive toujours ce moment fatidique où je me rends compte que j'ai beau récurer cinq fois la même assiette, elle restera propre et que si je continue comme ça, elle va me péter dans les mains à force de frotter comme un bourrin.

Du coup, je me retrouve recroquevillé dans le canapé, blotti contre Akamaru que j'ai fini par dispenser de dormir dans son panier. Après tout, c'est Shikamaru que ça gênait de devoir dormir avec un chien. Et comme dit le proverbe : « Les absents ont toujours tort. »

Hormis les jours où je rends visite à Kurenai-sensei, je ne sors pas. Je ne vois personne.

En attendant, la salle pue la fumée de cigarette et je n'ai aucun moyen d'évacuer l'odeur sauf en aérant. Sauf que je m'y accroche, à ce parfum écœurant. Tant qu'il persiste, ça signifie que Shikamaru continue lui aussi.

Il continue de vivre.

Mais ça énerve Akamaru alors je suis bien obligé d'ouvrir les fenêtres, et même moi, ça me fait du bien de respirer.

Avant la mort d'Asuma, Shikamaru ne fumait pas. Sa veste et ses cheveux portaient parfois des relents de nicotine à cause de la proximité de son fumeur de sensei mais il s'arrangeait pour prendre l'air assez longtemps pour que ça ne me pose pas trop de problèmes.

Après ce jour-là, je ne l'ai plus croisé.

Jusqu'à ce que je renifle cette odeur atroce.

La première fois que c'est arrivé, je savais que c'était lui. Qui d'autre ? Peu de personnes savent que nous vivons ensemble et seul Shikamaru possède un double des clés de l'entrée. Alors j'ai fouillé toutes les pièces, hystérique, en criant son prénom, avec colère et soulagement en même temps. Sauf que tout était vide. J'en ai eu des vertiges pendant une semaine avant de commencer à m'habituer. A l'odeur comme à l'absence. Au silence également puisque je ne parlais pas – je n'en voyais pas l'utilité – et qu'Akamaru n'aboyait pas. Les seuls sons audibles correspondaient à nos deux respirations et à nos mouvements.

Après la première semaine passée à dormir vautré sur le canapé, une vague de colère m'a emporté. Mon seul recours était de tout démolir autour de moi. Je renversais les étagères, j'arrachais des lambeaux du papier peint à fleurs qu'on n'a jamais pensé à retirer avant, je lacérais des serviettes de bain, et je m'arrangeais toujours pour inonder la salle de bains lorsque je prenais une douche.

Heureusement qu'Akamaru a vite réagi sinon l'appart' était fichu.

Le parfum de Shikamaru sur ses fringues a fini par s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître complètement, remplacé par la fragrance insupportable du tabac froid que j'ai dû me résigner à accepter puisque j'étais incapable de me résoudre à les laver, préférant les presser contre mon visage de temps en temps, quitte à me foutre la nausée.

Au final, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que je m'y suis habitué. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est… faire avec. Ou plus précisément : ne rien faire. Je ne peux absolument rien faire pour l'aider. Le ramener. Encore faudrait-il qu'il se montre !

Oui, je sais que j'aurais certainement pu facilement le débusquer en suivant les empreintes olfactives qu'il laisse où qu'il aille. Cela dit, je ne pense pas que cela aurait été la meilleure chose à tenter. Puisqu'il revient à chaque fois, c'est qu'il n'a pas encore abandonné, n'est-ce pas ? Et s'il n'est jamais là quand je me pointe, c'est qu'il n'est pas prêt à me revoir. A vrai dire, je crois que moi non plus.

Ca me tue. Je vis dans un brouillard perpétuel. Je me dis que c'est la fumée emprisonnée à l'intérieur qui me donne cette impression.

Le matin, je m'en vais avec Akamaru. En général, l'appartement est libéré de cette foutue odeur désagréable. Mais à chaque fois que je reviens, quelqu'un l'en a empli à nouveau.

Le plus drôle, c'est que c'est pareil chez Kurenai-sensei. Je vais souvent la voir accompagnée de Shino et de Hinata. Au moins deux fois par semaine. Elle est si seule. Ca me fout en l'air de la voir comme ça, assise toute droite dans son salon à regarder sans ciller les fleurs de son balcon dépérir une à une. Au début, j'avais vraiment du mal à rester à cause de l'atmosphère tendue qui règne en permanence chez elle. Hinata et Shino ont toujours mieux su comment faire face aux situations de crise. Moi, je ne sais que m'énerver, hurler un coup et me barrer en claquant la porte et peu importe si elle finit hors de ses gonds, c'est pas mon problème. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne réagissait jamais à mes remontrances. Et comme toujours, c'est Hinata qui devait s'y coller pour me calmer. Elle est un peu trop gentille, un peu trop douce et souriante. C'est peut-être ça qui annihile toute ma fureur à chaque fois que je leur fais le coup.

Pourtant depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, je ressens une nette amélioration chez notre sensei. Elle parle davantage. Elle n'a pas recommencé à s'occuper des ses plantes mais au moins elle parvient à tenir une véritable conversation avec nous, poussant même le cran jusqu'à un petit sourire fragile occasionnellement. Elle nous a permis de caresser son ventre qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Elle s'est mise à évoquer ses rêves et ses angoisses à propos de son bébé. On était surpris au début. Choqués même. Enfin, c'était mon cas. On s'est rapidement organisés pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. On a commencé à venir plus souvent, séparément. Ca a contribué à améliorer l'ambiance sinistre qui m'insupportait tant.

Un peu plus de deux semaines.

Ca fait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'une nouvelle odeur s'est installée chez elle.

- Sensei, Shikamaru vient souvent ici ?

Un jour, la question m'a échappée. Peut-être parce que ni Hinata ni Shino ne m'ont accompagné. Akamaru a tendu l'oreille. Kurenai me dévisage. Un sourire se niche timidement au coin de ses lèvres. Je n'ajoute rien, de peur de tomber dans le vulgaire. Or je n'ai pas envie de voir cette expression s'effacer tout de suite du visage de mon entraîneuse.

- Tu as remarqué ?

- Ca schlingue le tabac à plein nez.

- Ouvre la fenêtre alors.

Je m'apprête à secouer la tête mais finalement je m'exécute. Après tout, je suis dans le salon d'une femme enceinte. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Vous lui permettez de fumer chez vous ?

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle étouffe un petit rire.

- L'odeur me rappelle Asuma. Et puis…

A ces mots, je ne me contiens plus. J'éclate. J'explose.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes enceinte, bordel ! Vous ne pouvez pas… Sous prétexte que… Sensei ! Vous…

Je m'étrangle à moitié. De colère, je me lève et me mets à faire les cent pas dans la pièce tout en me fustigeant mentalement pour mon caractère un peu trop impétueux. Je ne veux pas la voir pleurer. Encore moins à cause de moi.

- Kiba, assieds-toi.

- Je préfère rester debout.

- Kiba… ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Nous n'étions jamais dans la même pièce quand il fumait, tu sais. Il ouvrait la fenêtre dans la cuisine et je restais dans le salon.

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne parviens pas à savoir si c'est parce que je n'ai rien à répondre ou bien parce que les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas parlé de lui ouvertement. Pas de cette manière.

- Il a mis beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver le courage de me rendre visite. Il avait déjà pris sur lui de m'annoncer la nouvelle… Il ne voulait pas fumer ici mais je le voyais trembler, et tourner en rond comme tu le fais maintenant.

Je tremble ? Ah oui. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

Elle poursuit :

- Il angoissait terriblement… C'est moi qui ai abordé le sujet, lui affirmant que l'odeur me manquait. Il m'a dit que c'était mauvais pour le bébé. Je lui ai donc répondu de fumer dans la cuisine et de bien aérer.

Des paroles d'un banal… Alors pourquoi j'ai la sensation que je vais fondre en larmes d'un moment à l'autre ? Putain, ressaisis-toi Kiba, Kurenai n'a pas besoin d'un pleurnichard dans son salon, elle est bien assez mal comme ça.

- Il ne tardera plus.

Hein ?

- On ne peut pas rester malheureux éternellement, Kiba.

Après ce jour, Kurenai n'a plus prononcé son nom en ma présence. Et à chaque fois que je viens, ça pue comme chez moi. Au final, ça ne me dérange pas. Je me suis même aperçu que les seuls endroits où je me sens à l'aise ne sont autres que son appart' et le nôtre. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne vais jamais ailleurs que chez elle quand je veux sortir.

Aujourd'hui s'est terminée une mission chiante à mourir concernant la recherche palpitante du cheval favori du seigneur d'un village voisin. Shino était avec moi. Nous avons mis trois jours pour récupérer ce canasson de mes deux avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer. Je dois donc avouer que je suis plutôt presser d'arriver à l'appart' et de me faire couler un bon bain.

Aussitôt la porte ouverte, quelque chose m'alerte. Un changement que je n'arrive pas encore à saisir. Akamaru semble aussi surpris que moi. Cependant, il est le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il se met à aboyer joyeusement, agite la queue et commence à gambader autour de moi.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Pour une fois je ne le comprends pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Surexcité, il entre en galopant. Soudain, ça fait tilt.

L'odeur.

Elle a changé. Ce n'est plus celle de la nicotine que je renifle. Il y en a une autre à la place. Plus forte. Plus chaude. Rassurante.

J'ai l'impression que ça va déborder, je reste figé malgré moi dans le corridor. Une silhouette s'avance vers moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Un parfum de sous-bois, frais et pur, mélangé à des relents de mousse vient chatouiller mes narines, quelques subtiles effluves animales s'y ajoutent, parsemés de l'arôme ténu du tabac. Pas de doute possible. Ca ne peut être que…

- Je suis rentré.

Malgré moi, un sanglot me secoue et je m'effondre contre le mur, soutenu par deux bras forts, les siens. Il m'enlace, dépose une multitude de baisers sur mes lèvres, mes joues, mes yeux et mon cou. J'agrippe sa veste et me serre contre lui, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

- Kiba, pardon.

Il m'embrasse et moi, je m'enivre de son odeur trop longtemps disparue. Je pensais que j'allais lui foutre une beigne quand j'allais le revoir. J'y comptais vraiment. Je me suis trompé.

- Shikamaru… je suis content que tu sois là.

OOooOOooOO

_**Je ne cherchais pas à faire pleurer à la base. Enfin si jamais ça vous arrive, je me doute bien que vous n'en faites pas exprès. Et puis je ne vous en veux pas, hein. Simplement, je ne le trouve pas spécialement émouvant. Enfin peut-être un tout petit peu mais de là à ce qu'on puisse en avoir les larmes aux yeux, j'avoue que ça me surprend. Et aussi, désolée, mais ça me touche beaucoup quand certain(s) d'entre vous me di(sen)t que ça l(es)'a bouleversé(s). C'est un beau cadeau mine de rien.**_

_**Donc n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous manger. (Un petit sourire au bouton vert qui n'attend que ça ?)**_


End file.
